


Unwilling to Share

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rimming, Slash, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Violence, spoilers for s08e01 - We Need to Talk About Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Dean comes back from Purgatory to learn some very disturbing news about his brother; Sam's been living a normal life and has called it quits on hunting. Naturally, Dean blames Sam's new flame, so he takes matters into his own hands in an attempt to save his little brother was going down the same road he'd taken almost four years ago.





	Unwilling to Share

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for sam_dean_lover

_Amelia_. That was the name of the whore who had brainwashed his brother. Dean had been gone for a year, and he’d damn near lost Sam in his absence. This reminded him so much of the events that happened three and a half years ago, and Dean wasn’t going to just turn his back on Sam this time and pretend that he didn’t see what was happening. No – this time, Dean was going to nip it in the bud before it got out of hand.

He wasn’t willing to lose his brother; not again.

Honestly, he wasn’t sure what had been worse – being in purgatory for a year or coming back to learn that Sam had left the life and was now shacking up with some chick and a dog. His brother hadn’t even _tried_ to find him. Dean was going to blame that on Amelia, too. She was slowly poisoning his brother’s mind, making Sam forget all about Dean and the bond that they’d shared before any of this damn apocalypse shit had happened. 

Dean needed to fix this – he needed to fix _Sam_. He just hoped that it wasn’t too late and Sam could still be saved. Of course, Sam still seemed to be the same guy; he still slept, and he ate and drank – everything he used to do before Dean got thrown into purgatory. The only thing that seemed different was the fact that Sam had been living a normal, apple pie life for the last year. 

Right now, Sam was sleeping, actually. Dean found it hard to sleep after everything that happened to him over the last year. Time hadn’t really meant anything in purgatory, and every minute was spent fighting for his life. Castiel had been there for a while, but towards the end, everything had gone to Hell. Of course, Dean had tried to find Castiel, but no one would give up the information he needed – it was all very hush, hush about where the angel had been taken. Needless to say, the monsters in purgatory harbored some hatred for Castiel after he gobbled them up for his own personal gain. 

But Dean didn’t have time to think about his fallen friend right now. He had to worry about Sam and what going down this path would do to him. And not only what it would do to Sam, but what it would do to Dean as well. The whole time he had been gone, fighting every minute to get out there in one piece, all he had been able to think about was Sam. He just needed to get back to Sam. It had been the only thing keeping him going. And to come back to _this_?! It had been like a slap in the face.

After everything though, Dean was willing to forgive and forget as long as Sam gave up the happy little life he made for himself and came with him. Sam was better off in the hunt with Dean. The younger man couldn’t seriously think he could be normal, could he? Sam had been there and tried that, and an innocent girl lost her life because of it. Not that Dean blamed Sam, but they had to face it – Jess had been dead the minute she and Sam said hello.

Slowly, Dean slid into the bed next to Sam, stilling when the younger man stirred at the dip in the bed. It wasn’t like they hadn’t shared a bed before, but it had been a while. And the last time they’d been in the same bed wasn’t exactly a good memory for either of them, so he didn’t want his brother to wake up and freak out. Dean just needed to be close. He needed to feel his brother next to him, safe and warm and alive – he just needed to know Sam was _here_. That this was all real and he wasn’t lying dead in purgatory somewhere.

**~~**

The next morning, Dean was out of the bed before Sam even woke up. He hadn’t slept, but he made sure that his brother was safe all night and that he’d gotten a good night’s sleep. As soon as the sun started to shine through the curtains of the dingy motel room, Dean had gotten out of bed and headed into the bathroom to do his business and grab a quick shower. Running water was a delicacy after being stranded for a year with nothing but blood and death to keep you company, so Dean took his time in the shower, allowing the water to cascade over his body, calming his aching muscles.

When he finally walked out of the room, freshly shaven and dressed in clean clothes, Sam was just waking up, the younger man rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he pushed himself into a sitting position, staring at Dean. “Did you get any sleep last night, Dean?” Sam asked, frowning at the older man. He looked like Hell. Of course, Sam wasn’t sure what Dean was supposed to look like after spending a year in Purgatory, so maybe Dean was fairing a lot better than Sam was giving him credit for.

Shrugging, Dean lied, “I got a little.” He didn’t need his brother worrying about him. There were too many lines forming on Sam’s young face already, and Dean didn’t want to be the reason for more. “You should shower and get ready to head out. We need to find Kevin.” All of the messages on Sam’s phone had Dean worried, and Kevin had been their responsibility. Even if that meant nothing to Sam, it meant something to Dean.

Slowly, Sam pushed himself from the bed, stretching a moment before he nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. I’ll only be a few minutes,” he assured his brother. With that, Sam was in the bathroom and starting the shower, waiting for the water to get hot so he could shower comfortably.

Almost as soon as Sam got into the shower, his phone started ringing. A small frown came to Dean’s lips as his eyes ticked to his brother’s vibrating phone. He knew that it was wrong to answer Sam’s phone without permission, but it could be Kevin. At least that’s what he was going to tell himself to justify his actions, although he knew that it was pretty damn unlikely that Kevin was calling Sam’s new phone. Hell, Dean hadn’t even known this number a few days ago.

A quick glance at the caller ID told Dean that it wasn’t in fact Kevin, but it was Amelia. Anger boiled inside him as his hand tightened around the phone. How dare she call Sam when he was with Dean. Quickly, he flipped the phone open, pressing it to his ear. “Hello?” he answered, a deep frown on his lips as he listened to the woman on the other line. She had no idea who she was messing with here. If she wanted Sam, she was going to have to go through Dean to get him.

“Sam?” Amelia asked, uncertainty clear in her voice. It was obvious that a man was on the other line, but it didn’t sound like Sam at all. But she didn’t know of anyone else who would be answering Sam’s cell phone, so maybe he was just coming down with a cold, or something. “Where are you?”

Honestly, Dean found it kind of humorous that Amelia thought he was Sam. “No, this isn’t Sam,” he corrected, eyes ticking towards the bathroom door as a small smirk came to his lips. “He’s in the shower. This is Dean.” Shrugging although he knew Amelia couldn’t see him, Dean asked, “Did you want me to tell him you called?” Again, he smirked when she told him that she would call back later and just hung up – that was excellent.

Just as Dean closed Sam’s phone, the younger man came out of the bathroom frowning at Dean when he saw that Dean was holding his phone. “What are you doing with my phone?” he asked, walking over to where his brother was standing and snatching the phone from Dean’s hand. He hated it when other people answered his damn phone.

Again, Dean smirked when Sam snatched the phone from his hand as if that was going to change the fact that he had answered the phone, or something. “Amelia called,” he explained, watching his brother’s facial expressions very closely. He realized the minute that the reality of his words hit Sam and he knew this wasn’t going to end well for either of them. Sam was going to want to leave, and Dean wasn’t about to let that happen. His brother’s mind was already poisoned, and Dean wasn’t going to allow her to ruin Sam any more than she already had. He needed to keep his brother safe. 

Licking his lips, Sam asked, “What did she want?” He had a feeling that the conversation didn’t go so well judging by the look on his brother’s face. Sam was almost afraid to ask anything else about the call. But he had to know. What if Amelia had gotten into trouble with demons or some other supernatural entity while he was off with his brother? Things had been quiet while Dean was gone, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t opportunity for everything bad to start up again.

Dean merely shrugged as an answer to Sam’s question. “She didn’t say. Just that she’d call back later,” he explained. Dean didn’t have to ask Sam if he was leaving; he could see it on the younger man’s face – Sam was ready to bolt and go back to his precious normal life. But Dean wasn’t going to let Sam leave without trying to talk some sense into him first. “Sammy, come on, man, you can’t honestly be thinking about leaving again! We haven’t even found Kevin!”

“I don’t care about finding Kevin right now, Dean,” Sam answered, shaking his head. “Something must have happened to Amelia. She would have never called otherwise.” Dean didn’t know it, but Amelia was a lot like Sam – she was a drifter. And she knew that Sam was a drifter too, so she probably just figured he’d moved on without her. If she was calling, there had to be a good reason.

As Sam grabbed his boxers and started getting dressed, Dean jerked his elbow, stopping Sam from doing anything else. “Sammy, you need to get over this,” he warned. “You’re not running off to find some girl who shouldn’t even mean anything to you. We’re working a case, dammit! Get your fucking head in the game, Sam!”

Sam quickly realized that his brother wasn’t going to let him go without a fight. And although he really wasn’t in the mood to argue, or possibly come to blows with Dean, he would do it if it meant getting out of this motel and back to Amelia and their dog. “Let me go, Dean,” he warned, glaring daggers at his brother. Sometimes, just a look would make Dean back down, but Sam had a feeling that wasn’t going to work this time.

Much like Sam had suspected, Dean didn’t do as he was told, just shaking his head. “You can’t leave me,” Dean assured Sam. “I won’t let you.” Before Sam had a chance to react to Dean’s words, Dean yanked hard on the arm that he had in his grasp, swinging their bodies around so he could flip Sam onto the mattress. He didn’t give Sam time to get up before he was on him, Dean’s body pinning Sam’s down.

The younger Winchester had more muscle mass than Dean did, but that didn’t mean anything. Dean had been in purgatory, a place where God had locked the worst of all his creations for what he had hoped would be all eternity, while Sam had been playing house with a veterinarian – Sam didn’t have a chance when it came to hand-to-hand combat with Dean. Not now, anyway. Still, that didn’t stop Sam from trying to get away. Dean liked that.

Panic had Sam’s breaths panting out of him as he was pinned to the bed by his brother. “Dean, stop it!” Sam ordered, struggling under Dean’s body. “Get off of me!” Memories flashed before his eyes of Dean slamming him into the bed and forcing himself inside Sam’s body when he’d been possessed by a demon before they’d gone to get their tattoos. Of course, it hadn’t been Dean then, and Sam didn’t think Dean would hurt him now, but Dean had been in Purgatory for over a year. In all honesty, Sam didn’t really know Dean all that well anymore – he had no idea what Dean was capable of.

Roughly, Dean slapped his hand over Sam’s mouth, leaning in and pressing his lips close to Sam’s ear. “Shh…Sammy, stop fighting me,” Dean whispered, giving his head a small shake as he pulled back, his free hand sliding into Sam’s hair, pulling the younger man’s head back to reveal the expanse of his neck. “She doesn’t matter, Sam,” Dean whispered against his brother’s neck, shaking his head once more. “Don’t you see that? Don’t you see what she’s trying to do?!” Pressing a kiss to Sam’s neck, Dean continued, “She’s trying to take you away from me, Sammy. But I won’t let her. She’s just poisoning your mind – she wants you all for herself so she can corrupt you, but I’m not going to let her take you away from me.”

“Dean, she doesn’t even know about you!” Sam blurted out. He instantly regret it when he saw the hurt expression on Dean’s face, but he couldn’t take it back now. “I couldn’t…talk about you with her. I thought you were dead, Dean and it was just too much to talk about you with someone I was trying to start over with. So you see, there’s no way she’s trying to steal me away from you, Dean because as far as she knows, you don’t exist.” Swallowing thickly, Sam tried to get Dean’s hand out of his hair, but it didn’t work. “Christo,” he mumbled, though he knew it was useless.

A small chuckle escaped Dean when Sam spoke the Latin words. “I’m not possessed, Sammy,” he promised, staring down at the confused expression on Sam’s face. “I just…I want what I want, and I won’t let her take you from me without a fight.” Slowly, his hand pressed against Sam’s exposed thigh where the towel had ridden up in their struggle, the older man biting into his bottom lip as his head tilted to the side, eyes following his hand as though he was in a daze. “You can’t imagine how many times I’ve thought about this, Sam. While I was in Purgatory, there was nothing really to do other than fight for my life and think about home – think about _you_. When it would get dark and we’d set up camp for the night, I’d fall asleep for a few hours while someone else was on watch and I’d dream about getting back to you. I’d dream about telling you how I really feel and that you’d feel it too and we’d just…make it all work.”

As if no longer in his daze, Dean reached further under Sam’s towel, gripping his brother’s flaccid cock in an almost vice-like grip. “But in all of my dreams, I never came back to find that you’d hung it up and were crashing with some whore.” Chuckling softly, he continued, “We were supposed to be together when I got back, but instead you can’t think of anything else other than Amelia and how much danger she might be in. Well, you won’t have to worry about her anymore, Sammy. She’s not your problem now. You’re mine, and I’m going to make sure you stay that way.”

Before Sam had a chance to ask Dean what he was talking about, Dean grabbed one of their rifles and smashed the butt of the gun into Sam’s cheek, rendering the younger man unconscious. He had things that needed taken care of and Sam would be a lot more cooperative if he was asleep for it. After all, it wasn’t like Dean wanted to knock Sam out, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

**~~**

When Sam woke, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he knew that the sun was now sitting lower in the sky, so he would be willing to guess that it was late afternoon. The second thing Sam noticed was that he was tied to the bed, face down, and his towel had been discarded. Slowly, he turned his head as much as he could, groaning softly as pain burst through the left side of cheek and into his temple. Dean had hit him; Sam almost couldn’t believe it. “D’n?” Sam slurred, pulling at his wrists in an attempt to break the ropes binding him.

He felt the bed dip moments before Dean started talking, making Sam freeze his attempts at trying to escape. “I was wondering when you were going to wake up. I guess I hit you a little harder than I had to. Sorry about that, baby.” Slowly, Dean allowed his hands to slide over his brother’s legs, starting with Sam’s muscular calves, then moving upwards to his thighs before sliding over the firm gloves of Sam’s ass. “You look so beautiful right now…all spread out for me like a good little lover.”

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, frowning as he felt Dean’s fingers kneading into the muscles of his ass. “Stop it. Why are you doing this to me?” Honestly, Sam didn’t expect an answer – at least not a sane one, anyway. Something had obviously happened to his brother in Purgatory to make him want to hurt Sam like this. A screw must have popped itself loose, or something. But Sam would fix it – he’d stay with Dean long enough to fix that because he owed Dean for not looking for him.

Dean quietly shushed Sam, his thumbs dipping into the crack of Sam’s ass and pulling his cheeks apart, revealing the quivering, tight little pink hole Dean was after. God, his brother was going to feel so damn good around him. “Don’t fight this, Sam,” he warned, scooting down the bed so that he was level with Sam. “You’ll only make it more uncomfortable for yourself.”

That was all the warning Sam got before Dean’s hot, wet tongue was pressing against Sam’s entrance, causing the younger man to yelp with surprise. Sam tried to close his thighs as much as the ropes binding his ankles would allow, but Dean shouldered them apart again, letting out an almost inhuman growl against Sam’s flesh. He cried out softly when Dean’s tongue slipped past the first ring of muscle and Dean started wiggling his tongue inside Sam. It just felt so awkward, and the fact that it was Dean only made it so much worse. “Dean, please stop,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against the pillow as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Little by little, Dean started to add his fingers, pressing into Sam with the help of his saliva, opening the younger man up for what was to come. He was ignoring Sam’s soft pleas for him to just leave him alone, Dean figuring that Sam didn’t really mean it. When he was finally finished, Sam would understand why he had to do this, and everything would be fine. Sam would forgive him, and they would be fine. Better than fine, actually; they would be brothers again. They’d have that unbreakable bond they had before Dean went to Hell, and everything would be right in their world again.

Once Dean could easily slide three fingers into Sam, he pulled back, spitting into his hand and stroking his hard, leaking dick a few times to get it wet. He then slowly pushed into Sam’s body, making sure he took his time so he didn’t hurt the younger man. As soon as he was buried to the hilt inside Sam, Dean covered Sam’s body with his own, his front pressed flush against Sam’s back as one hand came up to stroke through Sam’s sweat-damp hair. “Shh…baby, just relax,” he cooed in the younger man’s ear, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

After a few minutes, Dean pulled back experimentally, smiling when he realized that Sam must have adjusted to the invasion. He kept his movements slow at first, gradually building up to a faster, rougher pace, his hands gripping Sam’s hips as he moved to sit on his knees, maneuvering Sam’s body so that they were in the most comfortable position. Well, he got Sam as comfortable as he could possibly be with his wrists and ankles bound to the bed. “Oh fuck, Sammy, so good,” Dean moaned softly, one hand sliding down around Sam’s hips to stroke his brother’s semi-hard dick.

Just as Dean had planned, Sam’s phone started vibrating a few minutes later, Dean smirking as he flipped it open and tossed it onto the nightstand. Dean then picked up his thrusts, angling his hips so that each time he pushed into Sam, his cock hit his little brother’s sweet spot, making Sam moan in pleasure. “God Sammy, you’re being so good for me, baby,” he moaned, his thumb flicking over the tip of Sam’s cock, gathering the precum that was resting there and using it to lube his way along his brother’s hard length.

“Dean, please?” Sam begged softly, his head hanging between his shoulders as he panted out his breaths. He didn’t want this, but his body wasn’t listening to his brain. For some reason, he was responding to his brother’s touches, and it made him sick. He hadn’t even realized that his phone was lying on the nightstand flipped open with Amelia on the other line. “God, Dean, please, don’t…ungh.”

It only took a few more strokes before Sam’s back was bowing, pressing his hips against Dean’s more roughly as his orgasm was ripped out of him. Dean stroked his brother the whole way through it, pressing soothing kisses along Sam’s shoulders and against his neck as his own body went rigid, balls tightening close to his body as he spilled his seed into his brother’s body.

Sated, Dean rolled off Sam and flopped onto the mattress beside him, stroking his fingers through Sam’s hair as he reached for the phone. The sound of Amelia’s heavy breathing and soft sniffling on the other line let Dean know that she was still there and she knew _exactly_ what had just happened. “He’s mine,” he explained into the phone, voice cold and harsh. “Don’t think for a second that I would _ever_ let you take him away from me, you manipulative, worthless bitch.”

With that, Dean slapped the phone closed, throwing it against the wall and watching it shatter. Smiling, Dean turned his attention to Sam, grabbing the knife he’d hidden under the bed and cutting the unconscious man free. Sam could sleep this off, and then when he woke up, they’d be on the road. If Dean got his way, Sam would never think about Amelia again. After all, he would never be willing to share Sam.


End file.
